


Wizards Writing Words

by creepy_shetan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, NaNoWriMo, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three former Hogwarts students and NaNoWriMo goals. Another drabble in the same spirit as "Wizards Watching Wimbledon."</p><p>(Originally posted 2016/8/12 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards Writing Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drabblewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drabblewriter).



"How did you two talk me into this?" Oliver groaned.

"Peer pressure," Harry said around a sugar quill, laying out a fresh piece of parchment, "and bribes."

"You're nearly there," Cedric added distractedly over the steady scratching of his quill. "Goal in sight."

"Bad metaphor, Diggory. I _keep others from_ the goal."

"Better not," Harry warned. "He's got a rival."

"Who? Granger?"

"No, Hermione's been done with her novel for ages."

"She's midway through a sequel."

Harry and Oliver stared at Cedric, then respectively sighed and cursed.

"But Percy _will be_ mine."

"That... sounds..."

Oliver shook his head. "G'luck, mate."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any, NaNoWriMo  
> The theme: Reading and writing  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/743145.html?thread=98217961#t98217961).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... As someone who wrote a NaNoWriMo-inspired self-challenge completely by hand last year, I couldn't resist picking a fandom where the characters would have to go through the same experience. >:D I gave up on counting words within the first week, haha, so they're probably estimating by page count... Oooh, unless there's a spell for that, or a charmed quill... *_*


End file.
